Hearts Of Darkness
by kellym01
Summary: Ranko Tendo's parents die in an accident she is put into a coma upon awakening she moves in with her cousins, she is distant unable to connect with the family still reeling from the loss of their own mother/wife, she ends up summoning a demon will this new acquaintance help free her from her loneliness and depression read to find out i don't own Ranma 1/2 plz R&R just an idea I had
1. Chapter 1

Ranko Tendo, she was the only child of Takashi and Mai Tendo, her father was Soun Tendo's only brother. Ranko had crimson hair and cyan blue eyes, she usually wore a red Chinese style blouse and black baggy pants, she was close to her parents, they were everything to her, she had always struggled to make friends an so relied on her parents for emotional support even more.

That all changed in one day, Ranko and her parents had gone out to the store, but that was the last time Ranko saw her parents, they had been hit by a drunk driver, her parents were killed instantly she however, had been 'lucky' her parents had softened the hit she took, but still she was put into a six mother coma, more than half the bones in her body broke, fortunately her family had always been fast healers…but still when she did awake she wished she hadn't, she was told what happened to her parents, by the time she awoke her nearly all her wounds had healed, her body was still weak but she could leave.

Ranko was taken away in a wheelchair and taken to her only living family, she was taken with the Tendo dojo, her old home was sold as was the furniture, TV, basically everything her parents owned except for a small collection of books she had managed to save that belonged to her mother, she hid the books in the guest room that was then labelled hers.

The Day She Arrived…

Ranko sat in her wheelchair beside a tall man in a police uniform, she had a couple cases beside her, her bangs hiding her expression, an aura of depression surrounding her, it was cloudy that day and the sky threatened to pour down on them. The officer knocked on the door lightly, the door slid open to reveal a young girl wearing a sundress, her gaze moved from Ranko to the officer.

"Yes?" Kasumi asked, surprising the officer, he had expected her to call one of her parents yet she seemed to want to deal with the issue at hand, her gaze unnerved him, it wasn't one a child should wear.

"Ah, hello little girl are your parents' home?" he asked in a friendly tone.

"Father isn't feeling himself" Kasumi replied.

"What about your mother?" he then asked.

"Mother died three years ago, is there anything I can help you with?" Kasumi asked.

"Oh…I'm sorry…I'm afraid I must insist in seeing an adult, this is a rather important and delicate matter" he replied.

"Very well, please come in" Kasumi replied with a polite bow before turning and taking her leave and go in search of her father, the officer took hold of Ranko's wheelchair and they entered the house before picking up her cases and bringing them in, the officer glanced round taking in the sight of the Tendo household, minutes later a man who appeared to be in his mid-thirties came around the corner, he clearly needed a shave, his black hair went past his shoulders and his moustache was a mess, his GI looked like it needed a good clean, his eyes were bloodshot and stained tear streaks could be seen on his cheeks, or what could be seen of his cheeks.

"Yes officer?" Soun asked his tone void of every emotion apart from depression.

"Mr Tendo it is with great pleasure that I tell you that your niece awoke from her coma, but you see since your brother and his wife didn't make it this leaves Ranko here, an orphan and as you are her only living family left I feel that she should be left in your care" the officer stated, though from the sight of Soun and how his daughter had acted he was beginning to doubt if it was a wise decision.

"Of course officer she will be a welcome addition to our family" Soun replied though it was obvious from the sound of his breaking voice he was on the verge of tears and who could blame him, his wife had died and now so had his brother and his wife so it was only natural for someone to respond in such a manner. Soun had attended his brother and his wife's cremation, he had heard their daughter was in the hospital but he didn't think his heart would bare it, seeing a young innocent child in such a state.

Once the officer left Soun took Ranko to the spare room, carrying her in her wheelchair up the stairs, he wheeled her into a room before stepping ahead of her and placing a futon down for her and left the room before returning with her things, he then headed to a corner of the room where he deposited her cases, Soun left her to inform Kasumi to make a little extra than normal due to their new family member before returning to his room to cry out his sorrows while looking over pictures of his late wife and brother.

While Ranko waited to be told what to do she tested the strength of her legs, they shook violently as she rose from her chair but managed to keep her balance but could tall that she shouldn't push herself too hard.

Dinner had been quite at first, which was usual at the Tendos since the death of beloved wife and mother, Soun sat at head of the table while his daughters sat on the left hand side and Ranko on the right, sitting alone, she only stared at her food, occasionally picking at it, Nabiki and Akane just stared at Ranko, having no idea who she was or why she was there, Kasumi, however, knew why since she had heard her father and the officer's conversation but was unsure what to do about the situation.

"Who are you and why are you here?" Akane asked, her tone showing the tell-tale signs of anger, ever since her mother died Akane's temper had gotten worse, anger had become her usual emotional outlet.

"Akane don't be so rude" Kasumi chided, Akane averted her gaze, ashamed.

"She does have a point though" Nabiki put in.

"Girls this is Ranko, your cousin and due to recent events she has become orphaned and as her only family it is our duty to take her in and care for her" Soun stated before returning to his pit of self-pity, unaware by how much his words had hurt the scarlet haired girl.

"Oh…I'm sorry" Akane said apologetically as she gave Ranko a look of pity, Ranko's bangs still hid her expression, she refused to even look at the residents of the house, she didn't want pity she wanted her family back, she missed her parents and now she was living with stranger she barely knew who merely shared her bloodline.

A/N Sorry it's short, just an idea I had, tell me what you think and I may continue this, plz review.


	2. Chapter 2

10 Years Later…

Ranko was being pushed to school within her wheelchair, every day since she awoke she practised standing and walking, apparently the accident had done more damage to her than she first thought, her legs had been badly damaged and it was by all means a miracle she could still feel, the best she could do was walk a couple of steps a day without exhausting herself.

Akane was pushing her cousin, keeping a slow pace as they neared the school, the hentai horde finally decided to let her get Ranko out of harms way before attacking her, after she put half of them in hospital.

They were both silent as drew nearer but that was nothing new Ranko rarely spoke after her parents died, she even went as far as to isolate herself from her cousins and uncle, she mostly sat in her room reading the books she managed to save from her home before Nabiki sold them, she'd read half of them by this point and had even memorized some of the content of the tomes, she was somewhat intrigued that the tomes mostly referred to different forms of magic from cursing to summoning rituals, but still they were all she had left of her mother.

Akane wheeled Ranko through the school gate and took her over to the old tree in the school courtyard, before turning to face the army of hormone obsessed adolescents, she headed back to the front of the gate and assumed her usual aggressive fighting stance and the horde began to charge at her and she them.

Ranko just watched the pointless battle with little to no interest, she heard movement behind her but blatantly ignored it, she expected it to be the idiot with a stick once again, he constantly came up from behind her before engaging Akane in battle, then again normally Akane struck first against him rather than luring her opponent in.

"Ah, my fragile rose allow me Tatewaki Kuno, the Blue Thunder of Furinkan High to date with thee Kuno declared as he stepped into the light, bringing his arms around her from behind and lightly cupping Ranko's 'fairly' large breasts, Ranko winced slightly, she brought up one of her hands and using her index finger lightly tapped one of Kuno's pressure points, his eyes rolled into his head before falling back onto the ground unconscious.

'I guess relatives can be useful after all' Ranko though in a depressive mental tone as she remembered Kasumi teaching her about the anatomy of the human body so that she could protect herself from the boys at her school since Akane wouldn't be able to protect her the entire time.

Akane turned to Ranko having finished dealing with the horde, expecting to see Kuno attempting to grope the busty redhead again before she knocked him into next week only to see him unconscious lying on the ground behind Ranko's chair. Ranko began to push her wheels, approaching her cousin , Akane approached Ranko, casually walking round the moving wheelchair before taking hold of it from behind and continuing to take Ranko to class.

"What did you do to Kuno?" Akane asked as they neared their classroom.

"I just put him to sleep" Ranko responded, her voice quiet and a little timid.

"So, I take it Kasumi's lessons came in useful then" Akane said, hoping to start some form of conversation, Ranko had become more aloof than Kasumi. Ranko only grunted in response, Akane opened the door and proceeded to wheel Ranko in, thankful that since it wasn't easy manoeuvring Ranko's wheelchair through doors and such her teacher was a little more lenient about her been late to class.

Akane wheeled Ranko over to the far end, at the front of the classroom next to the window and directly opposite the door before heading over to her chair, Ranko spent this time just staring out the window and going into a daze, she did this in quite a few of her classes, the teachers had let her off due to her case and the traumatic experiences she had endured.

After School…

Nabiki had been supposed to take Ranko home while Akane dropped by at Doctor Tofu's to return the book Kasumi had borrowed and give her an opportunity to get Tofu to deal with any injuries she picked up through the day, however, Nabiki ended up deciding Ranko could get herself home this once while she tracked down someone who had neglected to give her the money she was due.

Ranko was currently slowly wheeling down the street, it was already dark by the time she got half way 'home' her bangs hiding her expression.

"How cruel the fates are to force such a fragile rose to whither her way through the dark, allow I the great Blue Thunder of Furinkan High to comfort you in your time of need" Kuno declared before pouncing on her, pulling her into a powerful hug that would do the Amazons proud, knocking over her wheelchair as he did so, pulling her against his body.

Normally Kuno wouldn't go beyond fondling and simple examples of harassment but the fall and the sudden force of Kuno's body had caused her blouse to rip open revealing her breasts.

"Oh how bold of you my delicate rose to show your affection to me in such a manner, allow me to reward your efforts with my touch" Kuno declared before dragging Ranko into the alley and proceeding to remove the lower half of his clothing and using his boken to create a rip in Ranko's pants at her crotch, ripping through her panties in the process, Ranko too stunned and disoriented to do anything to stop his antics.

Kuno inserted his reproductive organ into her "Allow me to grace your lips with my own" Kuno stated as if it was the greatest honour and pleasure in the world before forcefully kissing her on the lips, forcing his tongue into her mouth, Ranko finally snapping out of her disorientation struck his chest with her index finger, paralyzing him, she then slowly pushed him off of her and let him fall to the ground.

She fell onto her front and began to drag herself out of the ally, she found her wheelchair on its side, the one of its wheels missing, she spotted it a couple paces away from the wheelchair badly bent, mentally cursing before repositioning herself and slowly climbing to her feet she stepped one in front of the other, her entire body shuck threatening to collapse which it do so around two or three steps later, Ranko then having no choice proceeded to drag her body along the ground in direction of her 'home' tears running down her cheek, she was angry, at how helpless she had been, that she had allowed things to get so out of control, angry at Nabiki for leaving her alone, angry at the drunk that put her in this situation.

A/N I know so far this isn't my best work but please bear with me, plz review. Thanks WWEKing and gort420 for reviewing.

And in response to WWEKing's questions;

Is Ranko Tendo really Ranma Saotome cursed at earlier age? No, Ranko is a completely different character, her own person

If she's not will this be a Ranma x Ranko pairing? Yes, unless something happens to cause me to change my plans for this fic

Will Ranma have his usual Jusenkyo curse? No as I feel it would complicate things too much.

If he does then do Ranma & Ranko look like twins? See above.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranko dragged herself through the door of her 'home', she glanced around saw no one was up, except for Kasumi who was still cleaning the house and hadn't noticed her presence as of yet, no one had stayed up for her, worried about her or anything, Ranko clenched her fists in anger, they didn't care, that night had been second worst night in her life second to losing her parents, she felt so alone.

Ranko dragged her body to the foot of the stairs, making as little noise as possible before gripping the first few stairs and pulling herself up them before letting go to grab the next couple stairs only to have her body drop and hit the stairs, hard, and since they were wooden without covering, it hurt a lot, Ranko winced in pain holding back any sound she might make before continuing her way up the stairs, repeating the experience with each step.

By the time Ranko got into her room her clothes were torn, her knees were cut and bleeding, her front and arms were covered with bruises, she even managed to get one or two on her face she dragged herself to her futon, she'd lived there for a decade and she still slept on a mat on the floor, her eyes shook with anger and pain, her gaze moved to her mother's books, she reached out and grabbed the largest one and placed it beside her before adjusting her position on the futon so to be more comfortable, wincing in pain as she did so.

Ranko began to read the text and read is for a good hour or so before she stopped on a certain page, demon summoning, it intrigued her, she already knew nobody cared for her as a person all she had was sympathy, pity and lust, she thought maybe a demon could help her or at least protect her from people like Kuno since her cousins had failed and hadn't even cared that she hadn't gotten home until near midnight, nobody stayed up worrying for her and continued as if it was normal.

'Is this how'd they act if I'd of died…like I was never even there just pack away my futon, sell what I owned and continue as if I never existed?' Ranko asked herself, eyes shaking as tears began to slide down her cheeks, her decision was made before she even thought of it, she was going to summon a demon.

She sat upright and followed the instructions when drawing the summoning circle, using the lower half of her futon since it was closer and easier, with the lack of chalk, paint or even pens she resorted to using her blood that was still pouring from her leg be it slow but she could still use it. She had lost all feeling with her leg so it didn't even hurt when she dipped her index finger into her wounds and pulled it out covered in blood, she began to draw the summoning circle, it was a complicated design and took a good hour, it was 3am by the time she finished it.

"I summon you demon come to the circle and grant me my request, in all the names if the deities and devils with all the forces of darkness and light I summon you demon now come" Ranko stated, her voice but a whisper, the summoning circle began to glow brightly, a hurricane of darkness erupted from the summoning circle, Ranko's eyes widened in fear and she slid back a bit, she then saw a dark figure slowly rising from the centre of the summoning circle, all but a shadow until the hurricane died down.

There stood the demon she had summoned, his eyes closed, he had raven hair, he wore a black Chinese shirt, it seemed to be similar to her own red one, he wore dark blue jeans with the odd cut on them, his hair tied into a pigtail, his hands buried in his pockets, he seemed to be exerting some kind of dark power.

His eyes snapped open, those cold blue steal eyes, they seemed to draw hers in, they were filled with darkness, pain, torture even, he looked at her with little interest though it seemed to grow slightly when he saw the stated of her body.

"Why did you summon me mortal? Oh let me guess you want your legs back am I right?" he asked, almost in disgust, if only she knew that whenever he was summoned it was always for personal gain, people wanted him to do the impossible because he was a demon, heal wounds far too gone to be healed, bring back the dead or in other cases, mostly with lonely women to show them a 'good time' as they put it and he was fed up of been used.

"No" Ranko replied in a timid tone, her voice shaking, she could feel the raw power of the demon she had summoned and it scared her, Ranma's eyes widened slightly for a second before returning to as they were before.

"Then why summon me?" he asked, in a tired tone.

"I need protection" Ranko replied.

"What do you mean protection?" he asked, finding his interest beginning to grow.

"I'm almost completely defenceless I've been relying on my…'family'" Ranko spat, her voice filled with venom and yet still shaking "They were supposed to protect me since I can't protect myself, my cousin deserted me and I got raped…I want someone to protect me so I consulted my mother's books and found a summoning spell and yours was listed so I thought you'd be able to protect me" Ranko finished.

"Why summon me? That book contains several summoning circles" he asked.

"There are legends about the Saotome clan and their power and willing to punish those who deserve it…I thought if I could get one of your clan to protect me…I'd be safe" Ranko replied.

"So you did know what you were doing well I'm Ranma Saotome, descended from Genma and Nodoka Saotome, the blood within my veins is that of a devil my power is without rival outside my clan…but still don't believe everything what you read or hear, my clan, most of them would have killed you for such a request" Ranma replied, Ranko's eyes widened and began to shake even more violently.

"But…what about you…will you protect me?" Ranko asked timidly.

"I will…for now…but for me to protect you I need you to make a contract with me, I need a root to remain in this dimension and that is the role of the summoner…we will be linked, your energy will keep me here and you will be able to call me no matter where you are be you thousands of miles away of three feet…but to forge a contract you must offer me something" Ranma explained, Ranko appeared to be in thought for a moment.

"Okay…then I offer…my soul when I die you get my soul" Ranko stated, Ranma's eyes widened.

'This girl is willing to offer her soul to a demon, a devil, most people tend to offer their arm or senses never the soul that is the last thing anybody offers unless…they have nothing to lose, nothing left' Ranma thought to himself as he realized that was how she felt, that there was nothing left for her, nothing, but still he had no choice at this point.

"I accept your offering, when you die your soul will belong to me, now brake the circle" Ranma stated, Ranko extended her arm as far as she could and smeared some of the blood, freeing the demon within the circle, Ranma stepped out of the circle and it seemed to deactivate, becoming nothing but blood in the design of a summoning circle with some of it smeared, he offered Ranko his hand.

Ranko took it and they shook, Ranko felt a small burning sensation on her palm and quickly drew it back and looked down at it to see a red mark in the design of a stallion with what appeared to be a summoning circle around it.

"That is my mark, the contract has been made" Ranma stated before glancing at the circle behind him, waving his palm over it and it shattered, leaving no trace anything was there, he turned back to her and healed that nights wounds.

"You are now under my protection, just remember what you paid for it" Ranma stated before fading out of existence, returning to his own realm, Ranko then repositioned herself on her futon and drifted off to sleep, finding that the mark on her hand actually made her feel safe and for the first time in ten years she felt she was not alone.

A/N Hope you all liked it, plz review and sorry it's so short, I know it seems to be getting darker but that wasn't my original plan for and at this point I don't know if it will continue to get darker or not, thank you all of you who reviewed this fic.


	4. Chapter 4

The Next Day…

Ranko slowly stirred awake, her eyes fluttering open, she looked down at herself to find herself still in her clothes from the days before, her pants cut and shredded at the crotch and legs, her top had shredded holes where her breasts were and at her gut, she inspected the holes and saw not a single scratch on her body, she glanced at her hand and saw the mark, confirming that the night before had not been a dream.

Her gaze fixated on the mark, she feel the power within it, she felt safer with it, that she was protected, her door opened and Ranko slammed her palm on her futon to hide the mark when Akane entered 'her' room, her cousin's gaze instantly went to her.

"Ranko what happened to your clothes and why is there thin trails of blood leading to your futon?" Akane asked as she entered the room, Ranko averted her gaze, her eyes shook with fear and rage as she remembered what had happened last night, what Kuno had done to her.

"I'd rather not talk about it" Ranko replied in an empty tone, Akane averted her gaze, the last time Ranko had used that tone had been when she became an orphan, Akane glanced round for Ranko's wheelchair and saw it was nowhere in sight, she assumed that Kasumi brought her up last night after they went to bed.

Akane headed to the closet and pulled out Ranko's spare wheelchair that had been provided by the hospital due to the chaos that surrounded the Tendo family, she wheeled it to side before heading back to the closet and pulling out some clothes for Ranko, Akane carefully removed Ranko's pants and shredded underwear and carefully replaced them, Ranko removed her top and bra, Akane helped to replace the bra and Ranko replaced her top, Akane then lifted Ranko by placing her arms under Ranko's before dragging her back and depositing her into the wheelchair.

Akane proceeded to wheel Ranko out of the room and took her to the top of the stairs before lifting her and carrying her down the stairs and placing her back down and wheeling her to the dining, Kasumi approached them and gave Ranko her breakfast on a tray.

"Ranko when did you get home last night?" Kasumi asked, surprising Akane, since if Kasumi didn't know when Ranko came back that means she couldn't have been the one to take her upstairs, Ranko just shrugged her shoulders and stared at her breakfast before slowly eating it. Breakfast was once again a silent affair, Kasumi handed Ranko her school bag afterwards and Akane took hold of Ranko's wheelchair and pushed her outside and the duo set off to school, Nabiki once again setting off before them to get to school on time and 'earn' some more yen.

The entire trip as usual was in silence, Ranko's gaze permanently locked on to the back of the hand that Ranma had marked, once again finding herself feeling safe, comforted that there was someone who looked out for her, was going to protect her from those who would hurt her and in her current state that is what she needed most, her 'family' had proven that they couldn't protect her and didn't care for her.

Akane pushed Ranko through the school gates and once again took her over to the tree before assuming her position to face the hentai horde and once again Ranko felt Kuno's presence come up behind her.

"Ah my beloved pigtailed goddess allow us to finish the declaration of we started the night before" Kuno stated as he began to bring his arms around her before leaping back, confusing Ranko, she suddenly felt a powerful presence, she turned her wheelchair around to see Kuno, boken drawn as he glared at something at the foot of Ranko's wheelchair.

Ranko glanced down to see a black serpent, hissing at Kuno threateningly, baring its long fangs, Ranko just stared at the serpent, the snake looked back at her with one eye and Ranko's eyes only widened when she saw that steal blue eye, she recognised that eye as the one of the Devil she formed a contract with.

"Ranma?!" Ranko gasped, her voice barley a whisper, the serpent bowed its head before turning back to the face Kuno, it seemed to smirk darkly and glare at Kuno before it blurred into motion and within seconds was at Kuno's feet, it pulled back its head and 'leapt' up and sank its fangs into Kuno's neck, injecting its venom into him, Kuno stiffened and fell onto his back.

Ranma turned round and slithered back to Ranko and climbed up her wheelchair and up her body before curling around her neck and lying to rest, eyes constantly darting round, searching for any other threat, he saw the final member of the hentai horde fall and Akane began to head towards them, speeding up when she saw the snake, forgetting how fast a snake was, thinking she could throw it off of Ranko before it could strike either of them.

Ranko's eyes kept darting from Kuno to Ranma, Ranma raised his head and leaned in close to Ranko's ear and began to speak with serpent like voice.

"He issss fine Ranko, my current venom is only a powerful paralysissss, he will be fine in a couple hoursss…thisss time" Ranma stated, Ranko shivered lightly as Ranma's folk tongue tickled her ear on its own accord, Ranma then lowered his head once again.

The minute Akane was behind them, she reached to grab Ranma, her fist clenched the centre of his serpent form and pulled him off Ranko, only to have Ranma curl around her hand, tightly, hissing threateningly as he bared his fangs before moving forward as if to strike, stopping inches in front of her face and giving her a victorious smirk, he increased his grip, Akane winced and felt her grip slacken, Ranma seized the opportunity and slithered out of her grip, hit the ground with a 'thud' and slithered up Ranko's body once again, Ranko tickled the underside of Ranma's chin with her index finger.

Ranko smiled at the serpent, surprising and confusing Akane greatly but she decided not to comment, the snake was fast and seemed to be harmless with Ranko and if she tried to remove it the serpent would strike her.

"Thank you Ranma" Ranko whispered, too quiet for Akane to hear, Ranma rubbed against her neck slightly, Akane took hold of Ranko's wheelchair once again and headed in the direction of the school.


	5. Chapter 5

Akane and Ranko once again entered the classroom just in time to hear a new teacher introducing herself, much to their surprise, not that Ranko showed it.

"I have been assigned your homeroom teacher since your normal homeroom teacher has retired, my name is Hinako Ninomiya" said a diminutive teacher, said teacher turned to see Akane and Ranko enter the room and gave them a hard glare before glancing down at her register.

"Ah Akane and Ranko Tendo, your other teachers have told me that due to certain circumstances you have a habit of been late to your lessons, well your other teachers may be okay with this well I'm not…it's your responsibility to get to class on time, if need be set off early but get to my lesson on time" Hinako stated.

"I'm sorry sensei it's just hard to navigate with a wheelchair" Akane replied, receiving a glare from Ranko since she was basically blaming her own crippled cousin for been late when it was actually due to her morning fights.

"Really, I would of thought after ten years you'd know how to get to lesson on time even with the wheel chair and if not set off earlier" Hianko replied firmly "Now take your…seats" Hinako stated only to hesitate when she saw the serpent, she took a small step back as she and the serpent made eye contact.

'What the hell is he doing here?' Hinako gasped within her mind, she had history with the pigtailed demon, the serpent gave a slight nod which Hinako returned nervously before going back to the front of the classroom, Akane once again wheeled Ranko over to the window before heading to her own seat, throughout homeroom Hinako couldn't stop herself from looking at Ranma and barley stopped herself from draining Ranko since it was obvious she wasn't paying attention.

"Ranko I want you to come back here at lunch" Hinako instructed, Ranko turned to Hinako and gave a slight nod in response.

Lunch…

Akane had gone off with Yuka and Sayuri and Ranko was currently wheeling herself to class since Nabiki had once again dumped her to go and 'make' some money, Ranma still in serpent form around her neck. Ranma began to loosen his grip before sliding down her body and back onto the ground before taking on his human form, not seeing any risk since the corridor they were in was empty.

"Ranma?" Ranko questioned, surprised by his sudden action.

"Yeah?" Ranma questioned as he began to push Ranko.

"Why did you change your form?" Ranko asked.

"Let's just Hinako and I have history and besides I'd rather no see you exhaust yourself because of your carless cousins" Ranma responded as he pushed Ranko in the direction of Hinako's classroom.

"History?" Ranko questioned.

"Yeah, we dated a while back, haven't seen her for a couple centuries, but if she's in town a couple old enemies of mine can't be far away" Ranma responded.

"Enemies?" Ranko questioned, not wanting to even imagine what or who Ranma could be referring too.

"Yeah, over the years I've picked up a couple rivals and then there's family feuds and all sorts really" Ranma replied as he reached for the classroom door, opening it before sliding Ranko into the classroom, Hinako had been sat on her chair until they entered, she leapt from her chair, knocking her chair over.

"Hey Hinako" Ranma greeted.

"Ranma" Hinako returned.

"I take it that you wanted to talk to me?" Ranma questioned.

"Yes, I wanted to know why you're here on this plain and why you're with this adolescent" Hinako responded.

"Both questions have the same reason Hinako, she and I made a deal and you know how my species are when it comes to deal, what I want to know is why you're here and if that old incubus acquaintance of yours is in town" Ranma responded.

"Knowing him he won't be too far away" Hinako responded.

"Just my look…just warn the bastard if he comes anywhere near me or the one I am to protect then I will show him no mercy" Ranma stated.

"Like that will worry him, he's already a couple of millennia years old and that's old even for a demon and you and him have already collided on the battle field more than once" Hinako reminded him.

"Yeah and every time we cripple the landscape" Ranma muttered.

"Who are you two talking about?" Ranko asked, hating it when she's out of the loop.

"An old perverted incubus, one far more perverted than your average incubus and he's far more powerful than other incubi because of it and he loves to mess in mortal affairs" Ranma stated.

"Yep no doubt about that, he was the one who turned me into a demon and caused me to constantly revert to this body to become a child, his name is Happosai and if you're lucky you'll never hear his name or see him in your life" Hinako added.

A/N Sorry this took so long and it's so short but my writers block is causing me some problems with this fic.


End file.
